A Promise Made
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place during No Where to Grow. Sensei thinks of the promise he made to his wife.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

AN: I watched No where to Grow awhile ago and that scene why Sensei tells Cam why he wasn't chosen to be a ranger got my plot bunnies going. Contains Spoilers for A Samurai's Journey. Also I gave the first Sensei a name.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Sensei watched his son walk off, he felt awful for causing Cam's pain and anger but he had made a promise.

"Miko." He whispered her name and his mind went back through time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been four hours after the young man had left through the portal and he had been walking with Miko. "I'm sorry about your brother Kanoi."

His eyes flashed with anger, "I have no brother. I'm sorry you lost your amulet."

Miko smiled; "I know it's in good hands."

Kanoi looked up to the sky, "I wonder who he was he seemed so familiar."

Miko nodded; "I feel the same way."

>>>>  
It was three days later before their relationship underwent the first change. He was sparring with Miko when she drove him down to the ground with her staff, "You're pretty good." He said.

Miko smiled; "Glad you think so."

Kanoi remembered looking into those dark eyes and couldn't resist any longer and pressed his lips against hers. She returned it and he pulled away finally to look at her, wondering if she was going to punch him. Instead she smiled and kissed him again.

Later Kanoi had sought out Sensei Wilhelm, "Sensei I have a question?"

"Yes Kanoi?"

"Are there going to be any more female students?"

"Yes and why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Sensei's dark eyes bore deep into him.

Kanoi put his hands behind his back, "If two students wanted to pursue a relationship could they?"

Sensei nodded; "As long as it is after training hours and doesn't get in the way. If you and Miko want to be together you have my blessing."

Kanoi's mouth dropped open; "But how?"

"I see the way you two have been looking at each other besides a Sensei knows a lot of things."

He and Miko had gone to a little outdoor café by the beach later that night and could watch as the waves crashed ashore. They laughed about everything that to no one else could've seemed funny. The next night they went back again and got the same table.

"Miko I think this is a sign." He told her.

"I agree handsome." Miko gave her killer smile and the moonlight seemed to make her dark eyes seem even more mysterious and her dark hair almost glowed.

>>>>>>>>

For the next two years they dated as the number of students, both male and female began to increase. Kanoi made a vow to focus on training and became the most disciplined student there was, much to the shock and delight of Sensei Wilhelm.

One night he sat with Miko at the café at their table, "Kanoi you seem quiet tonight." She said softly.

Kanoi reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "Miko Chan will you marry me?"

Miko's face looked stunned then she erupted into a sequel, got up and embraced him. "Yes! Yes! I will!"

And one week later they were married with Sensei Wilhelm performing the ceremony. "Place you hands together over the stone of life."

They did and he continued; "Do you Kanoi Watanabe take Miko Chan to be your wife, to pledge yourself to her for the rest of your life?"

Kanoi nodded; "With all my heart."

"Do you Miko Chan take this man Kanoi Watanabe to be your husband, to pledge yourself to him for the rest of your life?"

"I do." She whispered her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Then I hereby pronounce you united." And the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. 'I don't think I can get any happier' Kanoi thought to himself.

>>>>>>>>>

ONE YEAR LATER

His mouth dropped open; "did you just say….?"

Miko smiled and touched her slender stomach, "I'm pregnant handsome."

Kanoi gently put his hand over her stomach, "I actually have a baby in there?"

Miko laughed; "That's what the doctor said handsome."

He embraced her, "I love you so much."

"I love you handsome." And stood like that for a long time.

As the months passed their excitement grew along with her stomach until finally one a hot July day, Miko went into labor. Kanoi was by her side the whole time and thirty four hours later the end came.

"Just push Miko! You're almost there."

Her face clenched along with her fists and she gave one last cry and then another cry could be heard, the first cry of their child. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe you have a son."

Soon he was cleaned and bundled and he was laid in Miko's arms, "Cam." She whispered.

Kanoi nodded, "Cameron James Watanabe." Named after Miko's father.

>>>>>>>>>>

ONE YEAR LATER

Kanoi stared at Sensei Wilhelm, "Sensei are you sure?"

He nodded; "I have decided to retire and I want you to take my place."

"But I'm only thirty."

Sensei smiled, his black eyes lighting up and his dark skinned looked even darker since they were in the shade. "Kanoi age doesn't matter to me, only experience and maturity. You have become my best student and now you are a father. I can think of no one I would prefer to replace me."

Kanoi bowed; "I accept with honor."

He quickly shared the news with Miko as they watched Cam, almost two and a bundle of energy. Her sister was going to take him for the night. She kissed him, "I'm so happy for you handsome." They waved goodbye to Cam and Lei.

As they walked into the house Kanoi looked at his wife, "What do you say about adding to our family?"

She smiled; "Let's go." The immediately went into the bedroom and began working on adding a new member to their family.

But it wasn't to be, over the next few weeks Miko began feeling pain in her pelvic area and finally saw a doctor; he was right by her side as the doctor told her.

"Cervical cancer?" Miko's voice whispered and she began to cry. Kanoi held her.

"We'll fight this baby we will. How did she get this?"

The doctor shook his head, "Family history mostly, sometimes the person has a bad habit like smoking, eating the wrong kind of diet."

Miko broke in; "I had some family members who died but it was long ago."

"It can strike anyone at any time."

>>>>>>>

Miko fought bravely over the next three years with radiation and chemotherapy, it was a blow to her when they performed a hysterectomy but all of it did no good. Kanoi could only watch as the disease consumed his beautiful wife. They had explained to Cam that mommy loved him but sometimes adults got sick and had to go away to a special place.

Shortly after Cam turned six, Kanoi was at Miko's side. "Kanoi?" Her voice sounded like a breeze, a faint breeze. "Yes beautiful?"

"Promise me no matter what you'll protect Cam, keep him away from danger."

He began to weep, "I promise beautiful I will always protect him."

She smiled; and the sparkle that had always been in her eyes began to fade, "I love you handsome."

"I love you." He whispered, and her eyes closed for the final time.

>>>>>>>>>

Kanoi came back to the present and clenched his paw, "I made a promise as a human and even as a guinea pig I'll keep it."

No matter what Cam would stay safe.


End file.
